Plantilla:Portal/Component/Images
} |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Mario Auditore shares a conversation with his nephew. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad drives his Hidden Blade into a soldier. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Altaïr, in the midst of writing an entry for his Codex, with Maria and the Apple of Eden. Ezio Auditore, lancing a cavalier in Rome. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Ezio eavesdrops on Manuel Palaiologos' meeting with Shahkulu. Ezio, riding across Monteriggioni in the midst of its siege. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Villa Auditore's main hall. Villa Auditore's armor room. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Altaïr, confronted by both Saracen and Crusader at Majd Addin's Funeral. Ezio Auditore, moments after killing Uberto Alberti. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Yusuf Tazim prepares to show Ezio Auditore da Firenze the effectiveness of using bombs. Ezio Auditore da Firenze is hurled from his carriage after Leandros' men throw a bomb underneath it. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Ezio, just inches away from killing Juan Borgia. Ezio Auditore da Firenze attempts to finish off Cesare Borgia once and for all. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Ezio Auditore da Firenze hands a codex page over to Leonardo da Vinci. Lucy Stillman in the Sanctuary. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= The Prowler, just about to assassinate the Priest. Desmond Miles in the Animus 2.0 alongside Rebecca Crane. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Il Carnefice is assassinated by Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Yusuf Tazim points out the Galata Den to Ezio Auditore da Firenze. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad views the city of Acre from above. The Armor of Altaïr sits behind bars in the Sanctuary. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad wields the Sixth Apple. Ezio Auditore romances Cristina Vespucci. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, just a few inches away from Talal. Abbas Sofian orders his men to kill Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad impales a possessed Masyaf soldier. Ezio Auditore arrives at Constantinople. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad impales a possessed Masyaf soldier. Yusuf Tazim and his Assassin brothers welcome Ezio. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Minerva and Ezio with the Apple at the Vault. Altaïr stabs Armand Bouchart. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Ezio Auditore observes a district at Constantinople. Ezio Auditore and his apprentices, dealing with the guards. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Desmond Miles and the modern day Assassins at the Colosseum Vault. Ezio Auditore with the Apple of Eden at hand. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Nikola Tesla during the Tunguska explosion. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad speaks to his mentor, Al Mualim, after assassinating Haras. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Ezio Auditore inheriting his father's robes. Ezio Auditore and Leonardo da Vinci, examining an unfinished Mona Lisa. }} } |id=featured_images |title=Featured images |headerlink1= |body= Altaïr killing off Moloch's sons, Shalim and Shahar. Ezio Auditore and Leonardo da Vinci at the Temple of Pythagoras. }}